


Anniversary Collection

by DerpySeahorseGenes



Series: Big Secret Project [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based off of Tina-Sapphire's AU, Dreams, Non-Canon Material, Snow, Time Travel, anniversary fic, haha yeah it's the first year anniversary of the BSP, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySeahorseGenes/pseuds/DerpySeahorseGenes
Summary: Just two short stories I wrote for the one year anniversary of the Big Secret/Special Project.
Series: Big Secret Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723132
Kudos: 2





	1. Are you cold?

_It’s cold,_ is what he thinks first.

He’s not sure where he is. What he’s doing here. The sky is dark, and there’s nothing else around. The ground is covered in snow, burying his feet in it. He shivers, holding himself tightly.

He’s scared.

_ Mommy? Daddy? Where are you? _

“Are you cold, Halo?”

Halo jumps, frightened by the sudden voice. Something drops on his head. He yelps, reaching up to take it off. He pulls it off, looking at whatever it is.

It’s a blanket.

“You’re cold, right, Halo?”

Halo looks up. There’s an adult in front of him. One that looks a lot like him. There’s a smile on his face. “Use that blanket, okay?” He asks. “It’ll help keep you warm.”

Halo tightens his hold on the blanket.

“Who are you?”

“I’m you.”

“...me?”

Future him nods. He kneels, gently taking the blanket from Halo. “How old are you now?”

“Five.”

“I thought as much.” Future him places the blanket on Halo’s shoulders. “That means I’m twenty years older than you. Makes me real old, doesn’t it?”

Halo grabs the edges of the blanket. He feels warmer already. He nods. “Old.”

“Well you don’t have to say it so bluntly…”

Pale eyes close for a moment before opening again. Future him reaches forward, putting a hand on his head. Halo winces as it’s ruffled. “I never realized how much of a cute kid we were.”

Halo giggles, a smile coming to his face. “Thank you!”

“Don’t let it inflate your ego too much.”

Halo giggles again. They abruptly stop as he’s picked up. He kicks his feet as he’s held above the ground, and it doesn’t last for more than a few seconds. Before long he’s sitting in Future him’s lap, the blanket being wrapped around him.

“Are you cold?”

“Hm? Oh, I am.” Future him scratches his head. “But I’ll tough it out. I’ve been through worse.”

“But Mommy says I can’t be cold!”

“Don’t worry about me so much, okay? I’m a lot stronger than you are now.” His hair is ruffled once again. “You should worry about yourself more.”

Halo stares at him. Pale eyes look back. “Don’t wanna.”

“...eh?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Halo-”

“I don’t wanna!” He wiggles about wildly. “I don’t wanna! I don’t wanna!”

“Whoa, hey, don’t move around so much! Halo!”

Arms wrap around him, finally stopping his movement. Halo pouts. He hears Future him sigh. “You don’t have to get so upset about it, you know.”

“Sera said that worrying means you care.”

“Yeah, he did. He’s not wrong, either.”

“So…” Halo furrowed his brows, pressing himself closer to Future him. “So I’m gonna worry lots and lots ‘bout me!”

Future him doesn’t say anything for a moment. The arms around him tighten just a little bit. “...yeah,” he mumbles. “Yeah. You do that, okay?”

A hand pets his hair.

“Worry until it feels like your heart’s going to burst.”


	2. You're awake.

_It’s warm,_ is his first thought.

Casper can feel grass tickling his skin. The sky is bright and blue with puffy white clouds. It’s nice. He likes it.

He sits up. There’s nothing but grass in front of him. He can’t even see anything on the-what was it? The horizon? He nods. Yeah, it’s the horizon. There’s nothing on the horizon.

It’s a little scary to be in such a wide space.

“You’re awake.”

Casper nearly shrieks before stopping himself. Daddy doesn’t like it when he screams. The voice behind him sounds like Daddy. So he asks.

“Daddy?”

There’s a weird sound. Casper turns his head, looking up at the person. The man kinda looks like Daddy does. Daddy didn’t have curls. The man does. The man also has glasses like Daddy. Daddy’s glasses are black, but the man’s glasses are dark blue.

“Do I really…?” The man mumbles. He shakes his head before long and sighs. “I’m not your...father, Casper.”

Casper turns the rest of his body. “So who are you?”

“I’m you. In about… twenty years from now, give or take.”

He feels his eyes widen. “Really?”

Older him nods. “Really,” he says. “That’s pretty far away, isn’t it?”

“Mhm.”

Older him sits down in front of him. “So. You probably have some questions.”

“Yes.”

“You can ask them if you want to. Anything at all. I don’t mind..”

Casper grabs at the grass. He can ask Older him anything? “Um… how’s Jess?”

“Jessica?” Older him tilts his head to the side a little. “She’s doing alright. We’re still friends, so don’t worry about that.”

“Audrey?”

“She’s fine, too.”

He lets go of the grass to put his hands in his lap. “...are you married?”

“Not yet. Our boyfriend is pretty stubborn about that.”

Casper’s mind stops for a second. “Boyfriend?” He asks quietly. Did he really-?

“Yeah. We have a boyfriend. And we love him very much.”

His heart’s starting to hurt. Casper grabs at his shirt, holding it tightly. He can’t look Older him in the eye. “What… what do Mommy and Daddy…”

Older him doesn’t say anything. Casper tightens his hold. He hears the grass ruffle, and a gentle weight settles on his head. “It’s alright,” Older him says softly. “They don’t mind.”

Casper’s head shoots up. Older him is smiling. He blinks. His eyes feel weird. Weird and heavy and wet. “...they don’t?”

“Nope!” Older him’s smile gets wider. “They gave us they’re blessing and everything. Don’t worry.” Older him drags him closer, pushing Casper’s head into his shoulder. It’s a little bony, but it feels nice.

“They welcomed us home with open arms.”


End file.
